


[Podfic] Next Contestant

by ffdarkwolf77, sameuspegasus



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdarkwolf77/pseuds/ffdarkwolf77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameuspegasus/pseuds/sameuspegasus
Summary: Leon finds himself in a dimly lit seedy bar night after night. It's her that keeps him coming back - he never thought he'd see her again, especially not like this. This time somebody's getting hurt.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Angela Miller





	[Podfic] Next Contestant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next Contestant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260579) by [ffdarkwolf77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdarkwolf77/pseuds/ffdarkwolf77). 



> Because why should Supernatural be the only fandom we torture with our podfics?

[[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/znt6kdhmurvzwt5/Next_Contestant_podfic.mp3/file)]


End file.
